The present invention relates generally to athletic shoes and in particular to track shoes having spike plates with a cushion member of resilient material such as natural rubber or other elastomer material including polyurethane on the lower surface of such spike plate beneath the metatarsal bones and the rear portion of the ball of the foot. The track shoe of the present invention is especially useful on hard surface tracks for sprinters and hurdlers who run primarily on the ball of the foot and toes. The cushioning member on the spike plate in addition to absorbing shock, provides some additional traction, and helps runners stay on the ball of their foot by preventing them from rocking back on their heel during pushoff as well as providing increasing foot stability upon landing.
Previously, it has been suggested in U.S. Pat. No. 2,095,766 of Shapiro to provide a track shoe with a cleat of metal or hard rubber secured to the spike plate over rear spikes which extend through such cleat. The cleat did not provide any appreciable cushioning, but was designed to give a firmer grip on the ground during field events such as broad jump, high jump, pole vaulting, shot putting, javelin and discus throwing, etc. In Shapiro the cleat was of a much greater height or thickness perpendicular to the spike plate then its width longitudinally of the shoe. As a result during sprinting on a hard surface track, the cleat would cause the runner's heel to rock back onto the ground. In addition with the track shoe of Shapiro, once the runner's foot rests on the heel of the shoe his cleat prevents the runner from rocking back up on the toe of the shoe which is highly undesirable for sprinters. Therefore it functions in an opposite manner to the cushioning member on the spike plate of the present invention. Also, unlike the present invention the cleat was fastened with rear spikes extending through holes in such cleat. The cleat was held in position by a screw so that such cleat was removable, apparently to enable spike replacement when the rear spikes wore out. Thus, the cleat of Shapiro is a distinct disadvantage on track shoes designed for sprinters.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,758,394 of Whitlock shows a track shoe having a tapered lift member of wood or cork fastened over the four rearmost spikes on the spike plate to cause the runner to lean slightly to the left to assist him in running curves. Unlike the cushion member of the present invention such lift is not made of resilient elastomer material and is not positioned behind the rearmost spike. Furthermore, the tapered lift is biomechanically unsound, as it may cause injury and prevents the runner from running properly on a straight track.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,324,576 of Brutting shows a track shoe with a spike plate having a coating of rubber over the entire surface of the plate including the area surrounding the spikes for increased traction. Thus such track shoe does not employ a cushioning member positioned on the spike plate behind the rearmost spikes in the manner of the present invention.